Administrative Core Summary/Abstract The Administrative Core will provide financial, scientific and technologic stewardship of the COBRE Center for Antimicrobial Resistance and Therapeutic Discovery (CARTD) at The Miriam Hospital. Core Director Mylonakis, with the assistance of Deputy Director Nau, will establish overall programmatic goals. These goals and progress toward accomplishing them will be monitored by the Steering Committee, External Advisory Committee, Senior Faculty Mentoring and Advisory Committee (SFMAC) and Program Staff at NIGMS. Our Center?s overall mission is to foster an environment that inspires individuals to pursue rigorous laboratory science by providing technical and mentoring support through our core facilities. We will pursue the following specific aims: (1): The Core will maintain an organizational structure that ensures effective communication between the supervisory, scientific, administrative and service oriented components of the COBRE. (2): The Core will devise strategies to increase the use of CARDT Cores to allow self-sustainability by the end of Phase III. (3): The Core will provide a rigorous mentoring infrastructure to all CARDT principal/pilot investigators. (4): The Core will manage a Pilot Grants Program designed to support the most meritorious research on antimicrobial resistance and drug development.